<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They'll Be Parties For Hosting (Marshmallows Toasting) by samanthaswishes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079055">They'll Be Parties For Hosting (Marshmallows Toasting)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthaswishes/pseuds/samanthaswishes'>samanthaswishes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of SHIELDmas 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Between Episodes, Christmas, Episode: s03e10 Maveth, Episode: s03e11 Bouncing Back, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Other, Season/Series 03, Team Bonding, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthaswishes/pseuds/samanthaswishes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The team gets ready for Christmas</p>
<p>Set during Season 3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson &amp; Melinda May &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of SHIELDmas 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>They'll Be Parties For Hosting (Marshmallows Toasting)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weather began to get colder as December rolled around. Typically, Christmas time meant a time spent with family; however, that isn't that simple for those working for SHIELD. Their jobs were super classified, meaning they had little time off to spend with their family. While December and Christmas should be a time of joy, the agents were usually feeling a little down, throwing themselves into their work.</p>
<p>Director Phil Coulson was not going to let it slide this year.</p>
<p>The team had been through a lot within the last year. Skye... Daisy, now, had found her birth parents after her lifelong search only for it turn south. Her biological mother was killed by her biological father in order to protect her. Unfortunately, they had to put him through the TAHITI project in order for him to live a good and normal life. Simmons had just returned from Maveth and was still getting used to being back on Earth. It wasn't that long ago that Grant Ward had murdered Rosalind Price, who Coulson had a liking towards. Things were dark, but slowly getting better for the team. A little Christmas spirit would sure to bring everyone up.</p>
<p>Phil left his office to find his team in the common room. They were talking with one another like they did every other day. Fitzsimmons sat on the couch beside May, Bobbi, Hunter, and Mack were talking with Joey in the kitchen, and Daisy and Lincoln were cuddled up on a seat. <i>Wait, what? Daisy and Lincoln? When did that happen?</i> Coulson shook his head to get that sudden thought out of his head, he was sure to give the boy a talk later, but he had a mission for them.</p>
<p>He clapped his hands together. "So," he announced, bringing his agents' attention to him. "Who's ready for another mission?" Multiple groans were heard across the room.</p>
<p>"But it's Christmas time," Daisy whined. "We got a small break last year."</p>
<p>"Don't worry, you guys. It's not that kind of mission." The team gave Coulson a confused look. "Listen, last year, we had just moved to the Playground, so having Christmas festivities was a little difficult. This year, I plan to change that. So here's how it will go. May, Lincoln, Daisy, and I will get the tree. Mack, Joey, and Fitz: lights. Bobbi, Hunter, and Jemma, you've got additional decorations as well as food. Once we have everything decorated, I have a little competition for everyone tonight. Sound good?"</p>
<p>Everyone nodded, now with smiles on their faces. Everyone got ready to go out on their "missions".</p>
<hr/>
<p>"I feel like I was put into the wrong group," Joey admitted. "I get why you two are on lights," he told Mack and Fitz. "You're a mechanic, and you're an engineer. All I can do is melt metal, and I highly doubt that will be useful in this situation."</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it, man," Mack said. "From personal experience, rigging up Christmas lights is no walk in the park, so even just the littlest of help can help in a big way."</p>
<p>"I just wish Coulson had put Lincoln on our team," Fitz said as he worked with the lights. "These are brand new lights, and some of the bulbs are already out. Ouch!" he shouted as he shocked himself. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I wonder why Lincoln is on the tree team," Joey added. "It seemed like the perfect team to have a family day. I mean the three of them could use the time together." Mack and Fitz looked to Joey as if they felt bad for him. "What?"</p>
<p>"I mean, you're not alone, but you also see May, Coulson, and Daisy as a family unit?" Fitz asked.</p>
<p>"Well, Daisy is their daughter, right?"</p>
<p>Both Fitz and Mack couldn't help but laugh. "Hate to break it to you, but Daisy isn't their biological daughter. Trust me, there was a whole thing over six months ago that proves that."</p>
<p>"Wait, what!?" Joey exclaimed. "But Daisy literally looks like the perfect mix of Coulson and May."</p>
<p>"You still thought this even after meeting Andrew?"</p>
<p>"I just thought that maybe Coulson and May were previously married, had Daisy, divorced for some reason, May got married to Andrew then divorced."</p>
<p>"Well, May and Coulson may not be Daisy's biological parents," Mack began as he started hanging up some of the lights, "but they are no doubt the closest thing she has ever had to parents."</p>
<p>Joey nodded. "Sounds nice."</p>
<p>"Now that I'm really thinking about it," Fitz began, "I think Coulson took Lincoln on his team to give him some sort of shovel talk."</p>
<p>"Oh, right, cause Daisy and Lincoln are a thing. Are they a thing?"</p>
<p>Mack shrugged as he stepped down from the ladder. "Maybe. I'm not even sure if they know if they are a thing.</p>
<p>"Well, I'm praying for him," Joey said.</p>
<p>"Honestly," Fitz added. "If I were Lincoln, I'd be more afraid of May than Coulson. I can just show him what May did to Ian Quinn after he shot Daisy to give him an idea of what May would do to him if he ever hurt Daisy." </p>
<p>Both Joey and Mack nodded in agreement as they continued to hang lights around the base.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Bobbi, Hunter, and Jemma were at a local store, buying whatever they could to decorate the base as well as what they would eat for dinner. Hunter pushed the cart as Jemma and Bobbi tossed items into it. The items ranged from throw pillows for the couch to Christmas blankets to things you can hang up.</p>
<p>"Do we really need that many ugly sweaters?" Hunter asked. "I didn't think Coulson would be too into that."</p>
<p>"Oh, the sweaters aren't on Coulson's list," Bobbi said. "I just wanna see what Mack would look like in one."</p>
<p>"I personally would like to see May in one," Jemma added. "She'd absolutely hate it."</p>
<p>"Don't forget, we still need to buy all the food Coulson has on my list," Hunter said, looking at the list from his phone. "Who needs that much flour, vanilla extract, nutmeg, butter-"</p>
<p>"I think we may be making gingerbread later," Bobbi said. "A lot of those ingredients are in gingerbread cookies."</p>
<p>They sound really good right now," Jemma said. "Much better than anything I had to eat on Maveth."</p>
<p>Bobbi put a hand on Jemma's shoulder. "And we're glad you could be home for Christmas. We promise this will be a great one."</p>
<p>Jemma gave Bobbi a smile before they continued their way through the store.</p>
<p>Hunter sighed, not really wanting to be there. "I hope my boy Lincoln is having a better time tree shopping."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Coulson, May, Daisy, and Lincoln made it to the tree farm. The ground was covered with snow as they searched for the perfect tree to bring back to the Playground. Daisy and Lincoln walked together, hand in hand. They were trying to be a little subtle, but it was kind of hard to be subtle around spies Phil Coulson and Melinda May.</p>
<p>Phil sighed as he watched the couple in front of them. "Let it go, Phil," May said.</p>
<p>"How can I?" Phil said. "I know next to nothing about the boy, and now he's getting with one of my top agents."</p>
<p>"Top agent?" May asked, her eyebrow raised at Phil. "Cause right now you're acting like her father."</p>
<p>"Well," he replied, adjusting his jacket. "Cal doesn't remember her, so someone has to be the one to tell that boy what happens if he hurts our girl."</p>
<p>"You do that, Phil," May said, patting his shoulder. "Just make sure he knows what I will do to him if he ever hurts our girl."</p>
<p>Phil chuckled as he made his way to the couple. "Hey, Lincoln, why don't you come with me, and Daisy can look with May."</p>
<p>"Um, alright." The blonde-haired man looked back to Daisy, who mentally told him it was alright before she turned to walk with May. "So... what tree were you thinking of?"</p>
<p>"So you and Daisy?"</p>
<p>"Sir?"</p>
<p>"I need to know that you have the best intentions for Skye," Coulson said bluntly, turning to him.</p>
<p>"Daisy, sir."</p>
<p>"Daisy, right," Coulson corrected himself. For some reason, he was the only one who struggled with the name change. "Anyway, both you and I know that Daisy has faced more hurt than most people. I mean, you know what happened with her parents. I just need to know that you will not hurt Daisy."</p>
<p>"I... I won't do anything to intentionally hurt her," Lincoln muttered.</p>
<p>"I better not," Phil said. "Cause, not just me, but this entire team will go after you. Jemma and Fitz have technology that I don't even know what they can do. The last couple of people who hurt Daisy, May beat them to a pulp. Bobbi is also highly trained. You won't see her coming, and you've seen how big Mack is. I wouldn't go and hurt his partner. Hunter, I have no idea what he's capable of, but I do know he cares about Daisy too."</p>
<p>"I promise that I care about Daisy. Truly, I do," Lincoln said. "I understand how much you all care about her. I promise it will never be my intention to hurt her. I only want what's best for her."</p>
<p>"And that's what I want."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a different part of the tree farm, May and Daisy continued to look at trees.</p>
<p>"You're awfully quiet," May said.</p>
<p>Daisy turned to her SO. "You know Coulson's giving him the shovel talk, right?"</p>
<p>"Of course I know," May said. "He went on a little bit of how he was going to make sure Lincoln doesn't hurt you."</p>
<p>"He won't hurt me." Daisy shook her head. "Or at least I don't think he will."</p>
<p>"You alright?" May could sense that Daisy was keeping something to herself in regards to her relationship with Lincoln.</p>
<p>"It's just... The last guy I had feelings for, I thought he wouldn't hurt me, but he turned out to be a murderer," Daisy explained. "And the guy before him was not who I thought he was. I guess I'm just scared that... if it does end, it'll end horribly."</p>
<p>May could hear the foster kid in Daisy that was terrified to put her trust in relationships. She was so used to people leaving and hurting her. May put her hand on Daisy's shoulder. "I don't know the kid too much, but I can tell he does care for you. Going back in can be scary, but I promise, no matter what happens in the end, you will have the team to back you up. We won't leave you."</p>
<p>Daisy smiled softly. "I know."</p>
<p>"Just know that if he ever hurts you," May began, "just remember what I did to Quinn and Ward."</p>
<p>Daisy let out a small giggle. "I remember."</p>
<p>They gave each other a smile before looking at the tree they were standing in front of. "This seems like a good fit for the Playground, don't you think?"</p>
<p>Daisy nodded. "A good fit."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Later that day, everyone returned and got to work immediately. Soon, the entire base was decorated with Christmas decorations. All of the agents based there seemed to have their spirits lifted. After dinner, Coulson announced that he had planned a gingerbread house competition. The twist was that the gingerbread had to be made from scratch. The teams were picked from a hat. The teams were Coulson and Fitz, Daisy and Mack, Bobbi and Joey, Lincoln and Jemma, and May and Hunter. Everyone was pretty happy about their teams save for May and Hunter. After their last team-up, things have been pretty interesting between the two.</p>
<p>"Make sure you watch her," Coulson whispered to Hunter.</p>
<p>"Shouldn't it be her watching me?" Hunter questioned.</p>
<p>"Trust me. Please, please, PLEASE keep an eye on her while she is in the kitchen."</p>
<p>Hunter gave Coulson a confused look before joining May.</p>
<p>"Hey, how come the two doctors aka the two people with the steadiest hands are on the same team?" Daisy asked.</p>
<p>Coulson shook his head. This was going to be an interesting night.</p>
<hr/>
<p>As it turned out, Jemma and Lincoln did end up having the cleanest decorated gingerbread house. Coulson and Fitz's was definitely the sturdiest. Bobbi and Joey's house was heavily decorated with different candies and frosting. Mack and Daisy's house, well, let's just say they did more eating than building or decorating. Things quickly came to an end when the fire alarm went off. Smoke was coming from the oven as May stood there, frozen, with her face heavily blushing. It was that moment that everyone realized, first-hand, that May was a terrible cook and shouldn't be anywhere near the kitchen.</p>
<p>After cleaning up, everyone put on their ugly Christmas sweaters that Bobbi and Jemma picked out for everyone (yes, even May). They all made their way to the common room with hot cocoa. They all sat together as they watched Christmas movies for the rest of the night.</p>
<p>May took in the scene in front of her before turning to Coulson. "Quite a team you've created."</p>
<p>Coulson smiled warmly. "We work well as a team. However, this... this is much more than just a team. This we've built here... This is a family."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>